Legend of Nine
by Ninetales3001
Summary: Phil has just got back from a journey with friends Jenn and Daven. Traveling back to Cinnibar, to be re-united with his Uncle, Gym Leader Blane, Cinnibar Volcano exploded and it totalled the whole island...
1. The Beginning Begins

"Lucy Lu, where my girl drew? Cameron d and Destiny, Charlie's Angels come on -" The headphones blasted the song "Independent Women" in my ears as I was studding for a Pokemon Exam on the resistance and weakness.   
"Phil, are you busy or do you want to do the next Gym battle?" Blaine came in, looking through his bankbook. "You can use my Arcanine if you want."  
"Sure!" I threw down my pencil, closed my book and took off my headphones. Blaine handed me his Arcanine's pokeball and I walked out of the little house, which was at the foot of Cinnabar Volcano. It was bright outside, as always. I walked into the gym and stepped down to the arena. It wasn't long until some people came into the gym.  
  
"Wow this is a nice gym, it is so interesting, being in a volcano and all," A girl in a shirt with a picture of a Pokeball on it, and jeans said to a guy about the same height, wearing a black shirt and jeans.   
"Welcome to the Cinnabar City Gym!" I yelled across the room waving franticly. "I will be your Gym Leader for today!"  
  
***  
  
"Well Uncle, it is time," I said while picking up my bags. "I am leaving to collect the rest of the badges I need to get into the league."  
"Well, I am proud," Blaine playfully punched my shoulder. "You better go for the gold Phil, I know you can make it." Blaine tilted his glasses forward to get a look at me. "Grade A Pokemon Master!" He chuckled and punched me again.  
"Take good care of Rex, please?" I asked  
"Don't worry! Rex is perfectly safe," Blaine looked at Rex's Pokeball. "Good luck, I'm going to miss you," Blaine tilted his glasses forward again, snorted, played with his mustache and walked into the gym.  
  
***  
  
"Phil!" Jenn waved over to me through the little kids training their Rattatas and Pidgeys.   
"Phil!" Daven followed.  
"Hey, Jenn, Daven, What are you two doing here?" I waved back to them. "Long time no see!"   
  
***  
  
After meeting up with Jenn and Daven again, we have been through a lot. The battle at the Vermilion City Gym, Getting slapped by a Wigglytuff, My Houndoom tearing a piece of Kyle's underwear off, Nobreifs and Kyle stealing Jenn and Daven's Pokemon, the fight with Kyle and Nobreifs, the hospital, Angel's evil ways. I don't know why I had to leave, I just felt it, and it was probably destiny. But I'd rather be where my family is, in Cinnibar. The good old times in Cinnibar, the sun was always shinning; it was perfect tanning weather all the time. All the people were merry, no one was sad. The gym was my home. Oh, I really did miss the gym, and my Pokemon! That's why I really want to go back! I can remember my little Vulpix, Rex, trying to use ember on my leg. I hope he is all right.  
  
I ran up to the doc where all the ferries were, and I checked the schedule. After reading it over and over, I freaked out, backed up and bumped into a girl. She was about the same height as me, 5'10. She had sky blue hair; with the weirdest looking hat I've ever seen. She wore a short top and a very skimpy shirt; it was so skimpy I almost told her to pull it down a bit.  
  
"What the hell?! Watch where your going!" this girl screamed while pushing me. "You're invading my bubble!"  
"Oh, excuse me," I shyly said. "I was.."   
"PHIL!?" this girl yelled. "Phil, nephew of Blaine!"   
"Yeah," I walked pass her and headed for the Pokemon Center.  
  
"I... I'm Dy. I Live in Celadon. I use to be a trainer in Erika's gym!"  
She bragged while I was ignoring every word. I wasn't in the mood for talking now. I read that sign. The volcano on Cinnibar exploded. I cannot believe it, it's an error. It has to be! "Uh, Dy, is it?" I replied.  
"Yuppers!" she cheerfully said.  
"Is it true, that Cinnabar's volcano erupted?" I lowered my head a bit.  
"Yes, sadly. It was a nice little town, but now it's all covered with molten lava." Dy stopped at the look on my face. I was about to cry, but I was just holding it in, well, trying to. "Aww honey let it out, it's ok"  
  
I was silent. I couldn't believe it. Is Blaine ok? I cannot have him die; he is the only family I have. My mom and dad died a long time ago; a mysterious Pokemon that hung around the shores of Cinnibar killed them. My grandparents died before I was born, and my mother was an only child and my dad's brother was Blaine, who has no children.   
  
"No, nothing is wrong, just a little shookin up," I looked ahead and started to run.  
"Where are you going?" Dy yelled.  
"To the Pokemon Center, wanna come?" I yelled back.  
"Sure... but I can't run in these heals!"   
  
***  
  
"Your Pokemon are healed!" Nurse Joy said, bowed and handed me my Pokemon. Her Chansey jumped up and down and waved goodbye to me.  
"Might as well let them out," I said. "Pokemon, I choose you!" I threw out three of my Pokeballs. "Let me introduce you to my Pokemon!"  
"Ok!" Dy said while adjusting her hat.   
  
"Here is Snorlax!" I pointed to the big Pokemon; it let out a huge snore and fell asleep. "Bellossom, who I don't use as a battling Pokemon," Bellossom started to dance around chanting her name. "Houndoom!" I had to tie Houndoom up just incase a Meowth comes by.   
"Wow! They are so cool!" Dy got up and petted my Bellossom.  
"And... My pride and joy..." I got out my Pink and White pokeball, with a little diamond stud in the middle of the ball. "Princess... go!" I threw the ball and Princess appeared. It barked and ran up to me and started to lick my face. "Aww you ate the Pink Bow!" I laughed and Dy gave me a strange look.  
"Nine!" Princess exclaimed.  
  
"You are lucky! You have a lot of good Pokemon, but, it's ok!" Dy got up, and took off her necklace. She took out the Pokeball and enlarged it. "Meowth! I choose you!" She threw the ball, landing near Houndoom. Before the pokeball opened up, Princess ran towards the pokeball, grabbed it with her mouth and scampered over to me.  
"AHH! SHE IS GOING TO EAT MEOWTH!" Dy freaked out; she started to shake me franticly! "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" As this was happening, Houndoom's ears perked up.  
  
"Ok! Stop shaking me first!" she stopped. "Now Princess. Drop it," she didn't do anything. "Drop it," I said in a firm voice. "Princess. Bad Ninetales, not drop it!" I grabbed the Pokeball trying to pull it out. "Drop it..." I said once more, then thinking this wouldn't work. I said in a whisper "What are those on your bum?!" Princess freaked out, dropped the ball, and started to chase her tails! Dy then quickly grabbed her ball, and called out Meowth!   
  
"This is my," she stopped. "OH MY GOD HOUNDOOM IS GOING TO EAT MEOWTH!"  
Houndoom tired to chase after Dy's Meowth, Meowth was throwing coins at it, making Houndoom more pissed off. I looked in my backpack and pulled out the muzzle.   
  
"Here Houndoom, I thought I could trust you, but I guess I can't." I put the muzzle on him and noticed a piece of Pikachu underwear in his teeth. "Haha! I remember this, that dumbass." I chuckled and I smelt the piece of fabric. "Oh Jesus!" I screamed and threw it to the ground.   
"Did I miss anything here?" Dy said while hugging her Meowth.   
  
"No, no," I said. "Where can we go?" I asked."  
"Well, I heard that there was a new gym opening up in Chateau City," Dy said. "I heard that that place is where all the rich people gather!"   
"Well, lets go! It will be fun to see all the snobby rich dudes!" I called my Pokemon back, except for Ninetales and Dy's Meowth jumped on her head and we walked down the street to the bullet train, to get to Chateau City!  
  
The bullet train ride didn't take long, only about 15 minutes. That's because Chateau isn't far from Pallet Doc's. Dy told me about herself, every little detail. She has 18 pairs of "panties" 14 pairs of shoes, not including runners. She lived in Celadon all her life, all 16 years of it. She has had no boyfriends and has been stood up a lot. I hope she wasn't hinting around, because she isn't my type.   
  
We got to the boarder of Chateau City, which was really scary because there was all these French people, I'm not saying that French people are scary, it's just I didn't know what to say. I took Spanish instead of French, and I didn't want to make a complete idiot of myself. I walked up to the officer who was in charge to ask where the Gym was.  
"Uh... bounjour mes ames, je comme ci comme sa, erm... bon bon! Tu age as tu?" I mumbled, and Dy giggled.   
"Umm... I speak English, you ijiot!" The officer snarled. "Vood you like to knowd where zee Pokemon gym is?"   
"Yes," Dy yelled, "We vood like to knowd where zee Pokemon gym is!" she mocked.  
"Snooty ittle Celadonians!" The guy whispered to himself. "Zee Gym is in de city, near zee fountain du e'au."  
"Let's go!" Dy yelled. She ran in front of me, grabbed my sleeve and dragged me into the city.  



	2. Yvette's ESP

"Officals say that there were 2 people killed, 4 people hurt, with minor burns and sadly, over 100 Pokemon died, because the Pokemon Mansion was hit the hardest. Geol.." I walked away from the TV, at the shop near the Chateau Gym. 2 People killed, out of the 100,000 people there; there is a great chance that Blaine is alive. With the 100 Pokemon dead, I didn't even want to think about what would happen.   
  
"The gym is there!" Dy yelled, "You want to battle the gym leader right?"   
"Yeah, I do, what's his name again?" I innocently said.  
"You sexist pig! It is a girl!" Dy's mood changed. "Just because it is Pokemon doesn't mean it is all for guys! I'm a girl and I'm a Pokemon Trainer!"   
"I.. I.. I.." I was stuttering. I couldn't believe the major mood swing!   
"Never mind, it was an honest mastake!" Dy smiled, and tugged my sleeve. "Should we get going?"  
"Yeah, sure." I walked up to the gym. It was a dome shaped gym, with the title Chateau City Gym up in neon lights. As I entered with Dy, I walked up to the service desk, and registered myself down for a battle with the gym leader. It wasn't for a couple of hours, so I told Dy that I was going to get some rest....  
  
***  
  
"Go Arcanine!" I yelled as the pokeball opened in the middle of the field releasing a huge Arcanine....  
  
"Ninetales! Head Butt..." Ninetales growled angrily and charged at Radichu, hitting it hard with a Head Butt attack, which caught Radichu off guard, and knocking it off balance....  
  
Uh... memories...   
  
"Phil?!" Daven blurted out in disbelief...  
"Long time no see!" Jenn exclaimed as my Radichu tackled down his Ninetales in a friendly way...  
  
Why... did I leave?  
  
***  
  
"Iz sis de challenger for de Pokemon battle?" a weird voice said.  
"Yeah, he fell asleep, he seems to be having a nightmare," Dy said while shaking me. I came to.  
"Uh, hello," I woke up, in a daze, I looked up and saw a beautiful face. "Are you the gym leader?"  
"Oui, I am zee leader of dis gym!" she exclaimed.   
"Oh, I am so sorry, did I keep you waiting?" I got up, took a big stretch and scratched my stomach. I then shook my leg a bit cause Princess was chewing the pant leg.  
"Non, I just finish de battle with zat trainer over dere, he won to moi but you vill not defeat me! By zee way, I am Yvette, zee Eevee trainer!" Yvette took my hand, and guided me to the battlefield.   
  
"We vill do zee 1 Pokemon battle, non?" She asked.  
"Yah, ok with me," I didn't really want to battle, with all of these thoughts of my uncle, and Jenn and Daven. Are they ok? Will I ever see them again? I miss them so much.  
"Hello, ve do not got zee hole day!" Yvette screeched, "I vill start with zee Psychic evolution, Espeon!" Yvette then threw out the Pokeball and a majestic Espeon came out and barked.   
"Ok, bad choice Yvette!" I reached for my Pokeballs took one out of my belt and it released Houndoom. It barked louder than Yvette's Espeon.  
"Espeon, mean look!" Espeon let out a bark, and then a flash of light busted out.   
"Ok, one hit KO with your Crunch!" Houndoom ran towards Espeon and used Crunch attack, which easily knocked it out.  
  
"Moi Espeon! Dis cannot be!" Yvette ran towards Espeon and kissed it. "You did zee best you could. Here is zee Psychic Gem." Yvette reached in her pocket and gave me a round purple gem with an eye in the center.   
"What about the badge?" I asked.   
"In dee ruulz of zee gym 'ere, if you knock out my Pokemon with one hit, I give you zee gem. In different gyms are different ways of getting dee gem, the do not tell you because it is secret." Yvette shook my hand, gave me the gem and I left the battle stadium.   
  
***  
  
Princess walked beside me, barking a bit, and trying to chew on the charcoal I let her hold, so her fire attacks would boost up. I swatted my hand gently on her head to make her stop chewing on it, and she did. Dy punched my shoulder.  
"That guy has been starring at us," she pointed over to some tall guy. "Let's ask him if he wants to join up with us."  
"Well, you can, it is pretty weird if you ask me," I replied.  
"Well, bumping into a girl isn't?" She skipped over to the guy who was scratching his arm. They talked for a moment, and then he saw me stair. He nodded to me, I put up my hand, saying hi I guess, or he was making fun of me. Dy rolled her eyes and walked over to me, grabbed my arm, like she normally would, and dragged me over to the guy.   
"This is Brett! He is a Pokemon trainer too, we wants to join the group!" Dy smiled.  
"Hello," Brett extended his hand.   
"Likewise," I shook it. "I'm tired, is there a hotel here we can check into for the night?"   
"There is the Pokemon Center," Dy said.  
"Hotel Rocke is the best hotel here, lets go over to that place and check it out, I heard it was crazy over there," Brett cracked a half smile and walked down the road.  
"Come-on Phil!" Dy followed him, and I followed.  



	3. Heartbreak Hotel

"Achoo!" Dy sneezed all over me, "I got a cold."  
"I see," I moaned, wiping off the wetness. "Are we almost there?"   
"Yes, It is comming up soon. Oh, this is a good hotel, very expensive, but an excellent place to stay! All of the rooms have a hot tub, and an area for the Pokemon!" Brent exclaimed, while playing catch with an empty Pokeball.  
  
We walked around for a while until we found the hotel. It was very big, and it did looked very expensive. We walked up the large flight of stairs, which took forever, literally. Then we got to the door. Brett and me stopped in awe, amazed at the building's size while Dy just stood there picking her nose.   
  
"Let's go in, I bet there are hardly any rooms left!" Dy swung open the door, and stepped into the hall, which was cluttered with suitcases and busy bellboys *and girls* with all the old, rich, snooty people complaining about the service. We got up to the service desk and Dy banged on the counter, while Brett was just sitting down in one of the couches waiting for us to get the rooms. He was a very tall guy, made me look like a midget. He had a long square face, with short spiky bleached hair. He wore a normal tee shirt and baggy jeans. He seemed to be nice, and quiet, very sensitive.   
  
"May I help you?" the clerk said to Dy and me.  
"We would like three rooms, if you have any vacancies," I said.   
"Ok, let me look here," the clerk looked through the computer database, Brett got up and walked over to Dy and I.  
"Is they're any?" Brett asked.  
"There is one room left, don't worry though, it is very large." The clerk said after pushing her glasses up a bit.  
"One room?!" Dy screamed, then sneezed, "There is three of us!"   
"How big is it?" Brett asked the clerk.  
"Oh, there is plenty of room, you all will have plenty of room," the clerk printed out a form. "Now will we all be staying?"  
"No! Just us 3, your not going to live in it with us!" Dy shouted.  
"Excuse her," Brett stepped in. "I'll take care of the bill."   
"Are you sure Brett?" I asked, then Dy kicked me lightly.  
"It is ok dude," Brett cracked a small smile. "It is ok."  
  
15 minutes later, of fooling around in the waiting room, and in the hall, we got to the 13th floor, where the room was. The bellboy guided us down the narrow hallway, with a whole bunch of rooms. We were getting closer to a room with double doors; the bellboy stopped and unlocked the room.   
  
"Here is the love suit! Hope you enjoy your stay!" The man gave us a bottle of Champaign. "I don't really approve three people using this sweet, but I cannot complain, I bet it will be better than the LAST couple."  
"What the hell?" Dy screamed. "Love suite?! LOVE SUITE!!!" Dy yelled out louder.  
"Oh my god! I... this place..." I was speechless.   
"Uh, at lease it is a big room," Brett added.  
  
After arguing a bit, and several people telling us to shut up, we accepted the fact that we rented out the love suit, but we are going to treat it as a regular room.  
  
***  
  
My thoughts all day were about Cinnabar, and the volcano, and my uncle, but my mind seemed to drift to other thoughts when I was in the suite. The room smelt, different, but nice. I felt lightheaded too, I felt, high. Then the door opened.  
  
"Phil! What are you doing in here? It is such a nice day!" Dy said holding a handful of bunched up tissue.   
I was silent. I just kept on looking at Dy's chest. I never knew how big and full and "bloop" she was. "Damn!"   
"Damn what?!" Dy replied. "Stop starring at me, it's like I'm naked!" Dy then sneezed again.  
"I finally realized it Dy, when I'm around you, I feel like." I whispered the rest into her ear.   
"You!" She brought her hand back, then swung it at my face. She slapped me so hard; I fell to the ground holding my cheek. Then Dy ran out of the suite in a huff and I ran after her. After closing the door, I felt normal. I cannot believe I acted like that to her, I felt dirty.   
"Dy, I'm so sorry, I don't know what went over me!" I yelled over to her, but it wasn't her, it was the clerk who checked us in.   
"I don't mean to interfere, but why is your girl friend so mad?" the clerk asked politely.  
"She isn't my girl friend!" I yelled and ran off.  
  
***  
  
It was a few hours later. I decided to tour around the city. It wasn't anything great, the hotel and the gym were the only interesting highlights of the city actually. When I got back to the hotel, I went looking around in there for a bit. It was a very big place, and looked very expensive. I don't know how Brett could have paid for all of this. Yet again, I don't know much about Brett. He is a mysterious guy. Then, I walked up to the 13th floor, I would of taken the elevator but I didn't like them too much, and I saw 2 people by the door of the Love Suite that Dy, Brett and I were staying.   
  
"Is it… working?" the man said.  
"Yes! It is so far, that blue haired, tacky hat freak slapped that big twerp for hitting on her!" the clerk chuckled.  
"Excellent, we should now go just incase one of them come back, Team Rocket will finally be sucessful!" the two people walked off and I ran in the opposite direction, down to the swimming pool. I knew Dy would be in there because she told me about her swimming addiction.  
  
"Dy!" I yelled out at the pool deck, "Dy I really have to talk to you!"   
"Phil!" Dy snapped, then sneezed spraying spit and snot into the pool. "I better get out anyway."  
"Dy, it wasn't my fault that I hit on you, it was -" Dy interrupted  
"Of course it was you! What do you have a twin brother? Damn it Phil just because you're the nephew to Blaine doesn't mean your god!" Dy kicked me in the leg, which didn't hurt because she had no shoes on, and she stormed upstairs to the room.   
  
***  
  
"Guys!? Who invented them?" Dy yelled, as she swung open the door of the love suite. Her hair was messed up and she was trying to straighten it with her hand. She had fire in her eyes and anger in her step as she stormed down the hallway. Brett ran out with his hand extended, shouting sorry.  
"I don't know what came over me!" Brett yelled.   
"Don't talk to me!" Dy yelled back, snorting. I grabbed hold of her arm.  
"You have to listen!" I said. "Team Rocket is behind this!"   
"What?" Dy stopped. "Is Brett..."   
"I don't know, but I think we should get out of this as soon as we can, I'll get our stuff, you just get out," I said while plugging my nose. "The smell is make us hit on you."  
"Ok," Dy got into the elevator and I headed for the room.   
  
"Brett, get your things, we are leaving," I said.  
"Why? Things are starting to heat up," Brett winked at me, then started to move closer.  
"Oh my god, no!" I stepped back, and hit the wall.  
"It is just you, and me," Brett then started to unbutton his shirt.  
I was freaked out, I grabbed the very little luggage we had then I ran out the door, dragging Brett out. Brett shook his head, and rubbed his eyes.  
"Phil, I am so sorry what I said to you!" He said. "I didn't mean to, something came over me, I am not -"   
"Brett, don't worry, I know what's going on here. Team Rocket owns this place and they are trying to steal our Pokemon," I explained. "Now lets go!"  
  
We ran down all 13 flights of stairs, and we ran through the lobby. People were yelling at us while we jumped over tables, knocked down chairs and bumped into people. We got to the main hall, where Dy was waiting.  
  
"Ok, we have everything right?" I asked.  
"I do," Brett nodded.  
"Same here, now lets go!" Dy ran out the door, we were about to follow but some people stopped us.  
"They're getting away Gary!" the clerk yelled as she pointed to us.  
"No they won't, Muk, sticky goo now!" Gary threw out his Pokeball and a Muk came out, then threw sludge at our feet. We couldn't move. "Got them Kelly!"  
"You don't mess around with me, Houndoom, go!" I yelled as I released the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and out came Houndoom. He growled at the Muk.  
"Let's try something!" Kelly yelled, then released a Pokemon. Out came a Quagsire, with a black scar across his face.  
"Phil, this is an illegal battle, let me help you," Brett nudged me and threw out a Pokeball. Out came a Dewgong, it chanted it's name and looked at Brett. "Oh by the way, I have this for your Houndoom," Brett looked in his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Put this on Houndoom, his dark attack will rise!"   
"Ok! Houndoom, come now!" It ran over and I quickly put them on him. "Now Houndoom, Faint Attack on Quagsire!"   
Houndoom disappeared for a moment and Quagsire fell over like it was hit. Houndoom reappeared and jumped back into position.  
"Muk, Toxic on Dewgong," the Muk spewed out black toxic waste at Dewgong.   
"Dewgong, freeze it with Ice Beam!" Dewgong let out a loud cry and shot out ice at the toxic and froze it in place.  
"Wow! What level is your Dewgong?" I asked.   
"61!" Brett yelled, what about your Houndoom?" he asked.  
"50, almost nearing 51," I replied.  
"There is no time for chit chat! We have unfinished business and we have to time for you," Gary called back his Muk and Kelly called back her Quagsire.   
"Watch out for us, we are elite members of Team Rocket, we could even appear in your home!" They both got out a little ball, threw it to the ground and a burst of smoke appeared. Once it cleared they were gone.  



	4. Gyarados Trouble in Atlantic City!

We got out of Chateau City as fast as we could. I got Yvette's phone number to keep in touch; she is a very nice lady. We walked around a beach area for a while, bumping into a bunch or Krabby's and I even think Brett stepped on one. Anyway, I don't know if we were reading the map correctly but it led us to the end of the sore. We looked out to the sea. The water was sparking and reflecting red, blue and yellow because the sun was slowly descending the sky and waiting was the mysterious moon.   
  
"Now what?!" Dy yelled at the top of her lungs, which indicated she was mad. "You read the map wrong!"  
"Well calm down Dy, there is a platform, lets take a look, it is a water city," I started to walk down the doc and into this phone booth type thing, something you'd expect to see on 'The Jetsons.' "It looks like this takes us somewhere." Then a voice over the intercom started to talk.  
"Welcome to Atlantic City, this shoot will take you down to Atlantic City. Atlantic City is an underwater city, which is covered by a glass dome. Oxygen tanks-" The voice started to talk about facts about the city. I waved over to Brett and Dy and they entered the shoot with me. After 10 minutes of talking, the door closed, and the floor below us started to move.   
"Look at all the water Pokemon!" Brett commented.  
"I love them!" Dy's head was wondering around like a little kid that just ate a pound of sugar.  
"I wonder how hard the Gym Leader is going to be. He is probably water type, and if so, what Pokemon could I use?" I said while looking at the huge domed city.  
"Hey!" Dy punched my arm. "What if the Gym Leader is a girl?"  
"It can't be," Brett sighed.  
"Why not?" Dy asked.  
"The Gym Leader is always, in the Game, the opposite gender from the Gym Leader you last meet," Brett replied.  
"Uh.. Riiight," Dy said. "Are we there yet?"  
"Yes," right after I said that there was a rumble and a long golden sea monster swam right in front of the shoot making the thing shake.   
"It's a monster! The Locke Ness!" Dy grabbed onto me and started to shake me.  
"We aren't in Scotland," Brett commented.  
"Stop shaking me!" I yelled, "It is ok."   
  
After that, we arrived in Atlantic City. It was a big city, bigger than Chateau City. The place was beautiful, and the water reflected everywhere. It was truly an underwater Utopia. Everyone was nice; no one was being mean. We walked around for a bit, admiring the sites. There were a lot of signs saying no to smoke. There were no cars too. I guess that you couldn't do these things because a dome enclosed the city. About three hours of walking around, we stopped outside a huge building and sat down to take a break.   
  
"Very tiring walking around like this," Dy complained.  
"Yeah, my feet are killing me," I moaned. "Who is that?"   
"Are you guys Pokemon Trainers?" some guy asked.   
"Yes we are," Brett got up and shook the man's hand.   
"Can you help us? There is a mysterious Pokemon swimming around the city, it is very dangerous to us because if the glass dome breaks, the city will be flooded and thousands of people will be killed," The man looked worried. "Can one of you catch it?"   
"I would like to catch it!" I said. "I need a water Pokemon on my team."   
"Cool Phil! I bet it was that Pokemon that nearly broke the shoot we were in," Dy said.  
"Yeah, be very careful Phil," Brett said. "I have something for you, take this." He grabbed a blue Pokeball out of his backpack. "Here is a Lure Ball, keep it you might want to use this when catching the Pokemon."  
  
***  
  
Dy and Brett stayed behind, while I followed the old man. We got into another shoot, and he fitted me in a wetsuit and a tank of oxygen. I couldn't bring any of my Pokemon because they weren't fit for water. I would just have to test my luck and just try to catch it cold turkey. I got shot up the shoot into the water and I swam for a bit. I had some repel on so none of the tentacool messed with me. Then after 20 minutes of swimming around, I heard a howl. I was sort of worried now, what if it tried to attack me? That would be awful. Then, a huge flash of light blinded me, I couldn't see for about 30 seconds. "It used flash," I thought to myself. Then I saw a long golden black shadow getting bigger and bigger, closer and closer. It was a Gyarados, a golden one. It was longer than another Gyarados. The Gyarados was also golden in colour. I was amazed, but I had to react because I think the Gyarados was hungry. I swam up as it swam under me, then I grabbed onto his tail, and threw the Lure Ball at it. The Lure Ball fell into the shoot. I was very nervous because if the Gyarados broke free it would break the dome. I swam very fast into the shoot, grabbed the Lure Ball, which was still shaking, and threw it with all my might out of the shoot. The Pokeball stopped shaking and a red light flashed and burnt out.   
  
***  
  
"You caught it!" Dy yelled to me when I got out of the shoot.  
"Very good Phil," Brett said. "Very good."  
"Thanks," I put the pokeball down and sat down.   
"You caught the Pokemon!" The old man exclaimed. "It is awesome! Thank you." The old man bowed down to me and I chuckled.   
"It wasn't that hard," I said while picking up the Lure Ball. "I don't need this."  
"Wha?" Dy said. "It's probably one of the most powerful Pokemon ever!"  
"I cannot control it," I said. "I only have the Katano League Badges."  
"I will trade you! Trade you I will!" The old man said. "I don't have much young man, but I'll trade you my best Pokemon." He got out a Pokeball and threw it. Out came a Seadra.   
"NO DEAL!" Dy ran in front of me waving her fist.  
"Phil," Brett said. "It has a Dragon Scale, do the trade."  
"Ok," I picked up the Lure Ball. "I will do the trade."  
  
We walked into the Pokemon Center and upstairs to the trading center.   
"Here you are!" The old man put the Pokeball into the machine, and I did with the Lure Ball. Then Nurse Joy turned on the machine and tubes sucked up the Pokeballs. A picture of a Gyarados and a picture of a Seadra showed up on the screen, then the machine dropped the Pokeballs down and the screen said 'Trade Complete.' Then my new Pokeball opened up and the Seadra Started to glow.   
"What's happening?" The old man said.  
"It is evolving," Brett answered.  
"Wow!" Dy was amazed.   
"It is a Kingdra! I have a Dragon Type Pokemon!" I twirled around and made a Peace Sign.  
"Right," Dy and Brett lowered their heads.  
  
I was tired, and I didn't want to stay in any hotel, so we went over to the Pokemon Center. We arrived at the building and Dy started to laugh. Brett and I looked at her; she was acting pretty odd.  
  
"Well you know, like today was so funny, like I've never had any friends before, I think its because of my hat, anyway, like this is so funny, because I am finally not alone, and here I am with an relative of a famous gym leader and a totally hot guy and this is just little old, well maybe it is just to little young me and oh my isn't this a nice city?" Dy stopped laughing.  
"Are, you ok Dy?" I asked  
"Yeah, lets just go to the Pokemon Center and we can get some rest!" Dy ran into the center. Brett and I followed.  
  
***  
  
"Your Pokemon are healed!" Nurse Joy said while giving us our Pokemon. I let out Kingdra and Ninetales, Brett let out a Sunflora and Dy let out a Meowth and Wooper.   
"You have a Wooper?" I asked.  
"Yeah, when you were out catching that sea monster, I caught it in a water fountain. It was stealing the pennies, isn't that cute?" Dy tickled Wooper's belly making it giggle.  
"Nice Sunflora," I said. "It has a beautiful smile!"   
"Thank you, I try to make it as happy as it can get," Brett played catch with the Sunflora.  
"I think I'll send Jenn and Daven an email!" I yelled and ran over to the nearest computer.  
  
I started to type the message:  
Hey Jennifer and Daven! It's me, Phil. Well, soon after I left, I met this really weird girl named Dy. She's really nice though and we're travelling together along with our new friend Brett. Oh! Before I forget, stay clear from Chateau City! There's a weird hotel there owned by Team Rocket. They used some kind of perfume that made Brett and I hit on Dy! Luckily, we managed to get out of there. Well, I hope you guys reply soon! See ya! 8-)  
  
  



	5. Thoughts of the Past

Life has changed for me drastically. I use to be the loner girl who sits in class, my nose in a book, doing nothing. I was called bitch, whore, and every name in the book. It was awful! Now, I've found two friends, it is amazing. It is weird having friends. I never had true friends before, sure my Meowth has been here for me but a girl needs human friends. I've been used many times. As you may know, about 'you know what...' was one reason how I was used. I hope Phil and Brett don't try to use me. My Mom always said that if I were prettier, and smarter, I'd have friends. Daddy even said I was ugly. That's why I don't keep in touch with them anymore. They were so mean to me, in the past. More people using me...  
  
"Dy, want to send an email to Jenn and Daven?" Phil yelled over to me, waving his arms and smiling.   
"No thanks," I said. I finished writing in my diary and closed it up, locked the lock and put it in my backpack.   
"Ok," Phil closed down the computer and walked over to the lounge. "Maybe next time!"  
"Yes maybe next time," I got up, picked up Wooper, who was squirming around, and decided to take a look around the Pokemon Center. It was a pretty big Pokemon Center. It wasn't very fancy though. The Pokemon Center in Celadon was much better looking. Well what can you do for being underwater? I bet Erika is doing well for herself, even though I'd wish she would die and go to hell. Being the younger sister is always hard. I helped in the gym for a while, and got kicked out, by my sister, because my Meowth attacked a challenger. It wasn't my fault; it was that ignorant junior trainer's fault, throwing Stun Stem at it. There was a Starbucks in the center, which was pretty neat. I ordered a Chocolate Brownie Frappicino, which was pretty good. Wooper had some whipping cream but I didn't want it to have some of the coffee. I called out Meowth after I was done and talked to him for a bit.  
  
"Are you ok," I asked Meowth. It meowed out its name and shook his head yes.   
"That's good," I tickled his belly which made it laugh. "I wonder if we should stay here or go look around the city once more."  
"Nah lets stay here, there is a lot to do here," A voice said behind me. It was Brett.  
"Oh hi Brett," I called back my Meowth and Wooper and laid my head on my backpack.  
"You look down, are you ok?" Brett sat beside me, he looked very concerned.   
"I'm pretty bummed," I replied and closed my eyes.  
"It is ok, just rest yourself," then I felt this cold hand on my shoulder, I jumped up, and swatted Brett's hand off my shoulder, pushed him and he fell out of his chair and onto his back.   
"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Please, I'm very jumpy, sorry."  
"It's ok," Brett said very softly and got up. "I'm going to go over to the Day Care Center now."  
  
I am very nervous when guy's act like that. I won't let any guy put me down again, I can never be too careful. I got up, and stormed to another area of the Pokemon Center. It has been only 15 minutes since we got here, but it felt like it was 15 hours.   
  
***  
  
What did I do wrong? Is she like one of thought chicks that act all tough and shit? I can't believe she pushed me too! Well, I can't loose my cool. She is just a chick. I'm glad I'm away from my home, it was so hectic. All the girls were always following me around, and I've always let them down. It was very depressing having girl after girl asking me out and it is sad that I had to let them all down. My parents weren't any help either. All of my friends didn't veiw me as popular as I was, I don't know why. I'm not the same person as I was.. Life can be so cruel. My Sunflora hugged me when I got to the Day Care Center. I paid the price and got her out. She was full of happiness, which is good. I met up to Phil in the lobby. He was brushing his Ninetales' beautiful hair. He takes great pride and care into raising that Ninetales.  
  
"Princess, right?" I bent down petting her hair. "You're a beautiful Ninetales."   
"Hi Brett, how are you?" Phil smiled at me, then continued to brush his Ninetales' hair some more. The Ninetales jumped on me, her front paws over my shoulder, and then she started to lick my face. I laughed while Phil started to yell.  
"No! Down! Stop it! No!" He repeated himself until Princess jumped down. "I'm sorry Brett, she must like you."  
"All girls seem too...," I said under my breath.  
"Excuse me?" Phil asked.  
"Oh.. Don't be sorry dude, it's just a Pokemon. I don't mind my face needed to be washed anyway," I laughed, got up and called back my Sunflora.   
  
I was ever so tired, and it was only 5:30. Oh well I'll just go back to Starbucks and get a cup of coffee, That should keep me up for a while. Walking down the halls, I saw many Pokemon. A Pichu and a Cleffa were dancing around in the playroom, while a Butterfree was entertaining some Ice Pokemon. This Pokemon Center was a really big, about the size of three normal ones. I looked out the window that was in the Starbucks store. I saw the reflection of light and water danced on all the buildings. A lot of people were walking around, window shopping, having a good time. Then I saw myself, in the faint reflection of the mirror. I checked my hair, looked at my teeth, sighed and blinked a couple of times. I hate lying to myself...  
  
***  
  
My mind was mixed with thoughts about Cinnabar and my uncle. I couldn't stop helping thinking of what could have happened to him. Was he ok? I kept repeating this to myself, while brushing Princess' hair. It was about 15 minutes of me doing this, because Princess got ticked off and bit my hand indicating me to stop. I laughed and Princess barked out 'Nine' a couple of times, curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I hope I get a reply to that email soon, I really miss Jenn. Daven too. How was Jenn recovering? Is Daven doing ok? So many unanswered questions fogged up my mind. It was hard to think without asking myself at lease one of these questions. I got up, kicking Princess which woke her up, and we walked over to the service desk.   
  
"May I use your vid phone please?" I asked Nurse Joy.  
"Yes, please follow me," Joy took hold of my hand and guided me to the Foyer. I inserted my Pokedex, which I didn't use much, and dialed Blaine's Vid Mobile.   
"Blaine here," A voice said. Then a picture came up, it wasn't pretty good but at lease I could see him.  
"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted into the phone, It's me Phil. Then several people told me to quiet down.   
"Ahh Phil!" Blaine said. "Nice talking to you!"  
"Are you ok?" I asked.   
"Yes, have you heard-"  
"Yes I heard, it must have been terrible!" I interrupted. "Where are you now?"  
"Seafoam Island," he replied. "Some of the people fled to Chateau City, some to Pallet Town, and some to Seafoam. We have built a Pokemon Center, and a couple of houses here, It is going along pretty good."  
"Thank god, and how is Rex," There was silence. "Well...?"  
"Phil, I'm sorry," Blaine lowered his head. Then the screen went blank and a blue screen appeared saying 'Lost Connection.'  
  
'I'm sorry?' I though to myself, 'I'm SORRY?!' I thought again. What happened? Is Rex ok? I hope so; I'll try to phone tomorrow.  
  
"Phil!" Dy yelled over to me, here eyes were red, and her make up was running. "It's lights out."  
"Yeah Phil," Brett said, "Time for some shut eye."  
"Are you ok Dy?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Dy ran off to the girl's quarters.   
"Come on Phil," Brett put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. "You've gotta rest for tomorrow's battle."  
  



	6. A Chat with a Star

It was the early morning when I got up, Princess jumped up onto the bottom bunk where I was sleeping and licked my face. I was grossed out, and the rotten taste in my mouth made it so I ran to the café to get some food to put my mouth to get a different taste, It was pretty packed for only being 6:00am, and there were no seats. I was looking around for an empty seat and I found one, or I thought I did. I ran towards it holding the tray of cereal and slammed into someone else.   
  
"Hey what do you think your doing?" I yelled, being pretty cranky.  
"Oh who the hell do you think you are yelling at me 'Mr. I got up on the wrong side of the bed'!" a voice said.  
I got up and swatted my hand at Princess, who had her face stuffed in the cereal what was allover the floor. I helped up the person on the floor and I noticed it was a she.  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you," I helped her up, "I'm sorry."  
"You say sorry too much, I mean too much!" The lady picked up her glasses and put them on. "Well, do you want to share this table?" She sat down, then I followed.   
"Ok, may I ask your name?" I asked"  
"Lorelei," she said adjusting her glasses.   
"Lorelei? Also known as Prima, Lorelei?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I hate it when people confuse my name and call me Prima..." Lorelei sighed then smiled.  
"You.. You're the Elite 4.." I was shaking a bit.  
"Yeah honey, lol... oops too much of the computer!" She covered her mouth and laughed quietly.   
I started to giggle and blush a bit. "You know I'm your biggest fan!" I said.  
"Oh, I have a fan eh?" She laughed again and looked in her purse. "What's your name?"  
"Uh.. Yeah!" I blurted out. "Phil! Phil is my name!" I started to ask, "What are you doing here in Atlantic City?"  
"Phil eh? I was here looking for the Golden Gyarados, but someone caught it already," Lorelei looked kind of disappointed, and I didn't want to say that I got it, so I just rubbed my eyes and took a big yawn.   
"It is ok though, I bet you've never been here before!" I said. "Isn't it a beautiful city?" Princess yelled out a huge 'Nine' and strolled over to Lorelei. Lorelei petted Princess.  
"What a nice Ninetales you have!" Lorelei said while petting Princess again. "Does it have a name?"  
"Princess," I said. "I am a Ninetales lover!" I added. "And I love them so much!" I added once more   
"Hehe that is nice," Lorelei laughed and pushed up her glasses.   
  
We talked for a while, and we showed each other our Pokemon, and chatted some more! Then after an hour she had to leave.  
  
"It was nice meeting you!" Lorelei smiled and threw her backpack over her shoulder and threw some coins on the counter for a tip. "I will still be in the city, maybe we will bump into each other again, but I hope we don't actually bump into each other, like we did an hour ago, but you know what I mean!" Lorelei giggled and walked closer. "Cya!" Lorelei then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. She then walked off waving and smiling.  
  
***  
  
I was walking around the center for a bit looking at all the different people and all the different Pokemon, then Dy came out and took a big stretch. "Hi Dy!"   
"Hi Phil, how are... hey....." Dy looked very mad. "Who kissed you?"   
"Kiss, oh how did you know?" I ask rubbing my cheek.   
"There is purple lipstick on your cheek, purple!" she started to get more cheesed off. "PURPLE!!"   
I stopped rubbing my cheek and noticed purple lipstick on my fingers. "Oh, I met up with.."   
"I don't care who you met up with, it was obviously a tramp because only thoughts type of women would dare to wear purple lipstick!" Dy got madder, and she stormed off.  
".. With Lorelei .." I continued. "I bumped into Lorelei, the Elite 4 gal, you know?"   
"Lorelei?" Dy turned and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE?!"   
"Trying to catch Golden Gyarados," I said.  
"Why didn't you tell me!" Dy said, "Wait, your BS'ing!" She started to laugh. "You are making this up Phil, nice going!"  
"No, I'm not, and if we bump into her in the city, I'll prove it," I paused. "She knows my naaaame!"   
"So?!" Dy laughed, "This is funny Phil, just give it up..."  
  
I was pretty ticked off at Dy, but I didn't want to tell her because she would probably PMS on me. Brett was still sleeping so Dy and I decided to go to the Gym, which was a mile from the center. We walked around for a while, and a bit more. I think we were walking around for an hour. Then Dy started to talk.  
  
"We are lost, WE ARE LOST! WEE AARREE LLOOSSTT!!!!" Dy yelled in my ear. "WE ARE ELL FRIGGIN LOST!"   
"You can say that again," I sighed and sat down by a water fountain.   
"I SAID IT THREE TIMES!" Dy kicked me in the leg with her 100-inch tall plat form shoes.   
"Damn it Dy, don't be such a.." I paused.   
"A WHAT?" Dy yelled. "A WHAT?!"  
"..A erm wonderful goddess!" I blurted out.  
"What point does this have?" Dy suddenly said. "We have to try to get to the Gym, or back to the Center. Brett will probably think we ditched him!" Dy then got up and started to run then turned her head. "Come o..." *BANG* "HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING INTO ME LIKE THAT?" Dy yelled.  
"Oi.. You sound like this guy I met named Phil," The girl got up and adjusted her glasses, it was Lorelei!  
"Hi Lorelei!" I ran to her being glad to see her. "Hi!"  
"Hi again Phil, how are you?" She waved to me.  
"PURPLE LIPSTICK I SEE!" Dy yelled. "Lorelei, it is you!"   
"Yes, and who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Dy!" Dy replied.  
"Aww yes, Erika's little sister?" She asked.  
"Yes," Dy lowered her head and pushed her hat down.  
"Erika is a wonderful gym leader, she might even make it to the Elite 4!" Lorelei said while smiling.  
"You....." Dy paused, while I was waving my hands franticly at Lorelei indicating that she should duck for cover. Then Dy raised up her head, and smiled. "Er.. Yeah she is pretty great," she said in a monotone, then Lorelei giggled.  
"Are you lost?" she said.  
"Yes, do you know where the Atlantic City Gym is?" I asked.  
"Wow, you're going there?" Lorelei asked. "It is right here, you are in it!" Lorelei said.   
"Huh?" Dy made a noise.  
"Ok, watch this!" Lorelei got out a remote control and pressed a big red button, then the ground started to shake and the ground turned to Ice. "Two Pokemon?" She said.  
"Are you the gym leader?" Dy asked.  
"Yes, I am, whenever the League isn't on, I'm the Gym Leader here!" Lorelei enlarged a Pokeball. "Jynx, go!" She threw the pokeball and out came a Jynx.  
"Ha, this will be easy!" I got the Pokeball out and threw it, out came Houndoom. "Houndoom, CRUNCH!" Houndoom howled and attacked Jynx with a spectacular Crunch attack. The Jynx fainted on the spot.   
"Oh crap, Jynx return!" Lorelei sighed and called back Jynx. Dy yelled and started to shake me. Lorelei laughed and got out another Pokeball. "Kingdra, go!" She yelled out and threw the pokeball out. A Kingdra came out.  
"Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Lorelei yelled, as Kingdra yelled out its name and shot water out at Houndoom. Houndoom fainted easily.   
"Come back!" I yelled out and Houndoom got in the pokeball. I decided to try something new. "Kingdra, go!" I yelled out as Dy punched my arm.   
"Kingdra, DRAGONBREATH!" I yelled out as Kingdra did so, it knocked out Lorelei's Kingdra instantly. Lorelei called it back.   
"Level 100! Not fair!" Lorelei yelled out. "I have to give you this now! Whenever someone knocks out my Pokemon with the same Pokémon at level 100, you get the Ice Gem." Lorelei gave me a beautiful Gem, and Princess grabbed it from me, it had my psychic gem to. "Thank you."  
"Your Ninetales seems to react to the gem," Lorelei commented. "Do you know if that Ninetales is from the legend?"   
"What?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you anymore, I'm sorry. It was nice seeing you again," Lorelei walked off. After slipping across the ice field, we found our way to the Pokemon Center. Brett was just waking up, so about 30 minutes we left the Center and left the city. "Ninetales from the Legend?" I asked to myself.  



End file.
